kingdom Hearts III
by 2055
Summary: i suck at summaries so long story short its my take on KH3 this is my first story so its going to suck a bit
1. letter from a king

Kingdom Hearts III

The Keyblade's Fall

it had only been two short weeks since sora had returned to his home. all seemed to be as normal as it possibly could be. riku was the same, the island was as refreshing as before but, some thing was different about kiari. latly she hardly ever talked to sora at all. riku was also concerned because her school work had gone from perfect to all failing. kiari spent most of her time in the secret place. sora never ventured to ask what she did on the occasions when kiari spoke to him. thing were all fine on the island but in other worlds things were becomeing horrible. heartless were all over the place. the beast castle had to be evacuated because the heartless were so bad. king micky had been fighting heartless for the entire two weeks since the end of the war with the nobodies. no one could see why the heartless were swarming, but one thing was cirtain. the power of one keyblade would ot be enogh to stop the attacks upon the worlds, sora was needed once more.

chapter one: letter from the king.

sora laid on the dock looking up at the storm clouds. he seemed to think that he could see his self fighting people in them. riku seemed to think sora had lost it. kiari had been in the secret place for hours now. sora began to worry. "do ya think she okay?" sora ask riku out of the blue. "shes fine bone head" riku said as he threw a rock at sora. "i only wish i could belive that" sora said before being smacked by a pice of paper. he grabbed it and relized that it was addressed to him, riku and kiari. he opened the paper and began to read aloud:

_dear sora, riku and kiari:_

_i write to you today in hope this measage will reach you before all hope is lost. the heartless attacks have more than tripled in number since the nobodies were eliminated. many worlds will be lost before you get this letter and even more will be attacked by the time you get to me. a gummi ship should land near you a few minets after the letter gets to you. please board and come directly to disney castle (which is currently under constant fire form heartless.) please bring supplies and be prepared to go directly into the battle feild. sora once again the fate of every heart and every world lies in your hands. i can only hope this final gambit will work._

_ signed: _

_ king micky._

sora gazed at the letter looking brain dead. riku had been reading it from behind and kiari had appered holding a letter from the king. "sora dose this mean the king isnt strong enogh to beat the heartless" she ask. sora was still looking dumb struck but a relization slowly crept over him. his trance broke when a loud crash shook the world. a small compact gummi ship sat on the beach in front of them. sora lept up and ran torwards the ship. it opened and two voices could be heard argueing "no im the stronger one because i can do magic and zapp people to death you big lazy bum." a familir voice yelled. "donald goofy!" sora yelled and tackled the two of them. " oww thats my sheild your driveing into my back!" goofy said as he pushed sora off. riku had stepped into the ship with kiari and donald struggled to get sora off of him. "get off you idiot" donald yelled as he kicked sora repeatedly. sora got off and everybody settled in to a seat. donald cleared his throat but did not speak. he closed the hatch and started the gummi ship and it slowly began to rise. the relization of what they had to do had finally set in and everybody sat quietly for the entire two hour trip and the only thing on everybodies mind was what waits for us at the castle?

chapter two: dead or alive


	2. dead or alive

chapter 2

the gummi ship flew slowly onward wile its passengers argued about things that they had done before. donald went on about killing a hundred heartless at once. sora countered that with the story of him killing a thousand heartless on his own (which is true.) goofy sat stareing at the radar. a red dot flashed every now and then on the back side of the radar. this continued for a wile and finally he took manual control and shot as fast as the little ship would go. donald hit the back wall sora landed on him riku landed on soras head and kiari... well lets say kiris head nearly broke soras family jewls. throwing sora (who was barly moveing from the pain) donald went up to the front and let goofy have it. "you fucking dumbass what the hell are you doing?" "i am runnin from da people who er following us." he said. donald looked at the radar and the red dot was now gaining on them and fast. the ship gave a sudden jolt and went in a full downward tilt. once again donald was on the bottom of the pile. the ship went into a spiral but suddenly straitened out. they had caught the ass end of the castles gravity. they fell endlessly. the ship hit the highest tower and then spiraled downward... downward until they hit the another tower then it fell even more. finally it came to rest in a desolate area.

dead bodies lay everyware. fires raged and the shouts and cries of disney castle residents could be heard for miles. sora lay bleeding from his shoulder he look to his right and saw kiari laying motionless with riku on top of her. sora knew that riku had been shilding kiari from harm. soras vision when blurry. and his world became dark.


	3. the king unbound

chapter 3

a steady rain had begun to fall over the castle. fires raged all over. king mickey dropped to his knees. he had failed to do what he swore to do. the very thing that he swore would never happen was happening and he was powerless to do any thing about it. the king lifted his had to find it covered in blood. there was a deep gash in his right leg. he stood and took off once more to fight the heartless. the court yard was covered in heartless and the king went off. he killed any thing and every thing that moved. nothing was left after he got done. he took off towards the main entrance. the main gate had been compleatly blasted to bits and his people lay dead knights and civilians alike. at this a black portal apperared in front of him. a hooded figure wanlked slowly out. "you fool i thoght you might have leared you cant kill me..." the man said. "who the hell are you!" mickey yelled as he got ready to strike. "oh im sorry i forgot to introduce myself im Xemnas and you should have known that." he said as he to got ready to strike. a cold wind started to blow. the battle had begun.

sora awoke to find himself proped up against a wall. to his left he saw a familier face tending to goofy. "now you boys are becoming to bold one day your going to get killed doing this." the queen said. goffy looked over and saw sora looking at him. quickly the queen ziped over and force an awful tasting juiec into soras mouth. nearly choking he sat up and surveyed the area. to his left the ship lay in flames now. the tower above them was half destroyed and the bodies of people lay everyware. kiari was helping minne give donald stitches on his ass. sora peered over and saw a huge gash and he quickly looked away. he saw riku jump dow from the top of the wall. the look on his face told sora that this scene was not just in one spot, the entire castle was in ruins. the ground beneth them shuddered and a huge explosion caused the tower to crumble into compleat ruin. sora got up and summoned the keyblade. goofy got up and donald fought to get away from the queen. all of them took off in the direction of the blast.

xemnas fell to one knee same as the king. both of them looked each other in the eye. "tell me how did you escape death?" mickey ask. "oh it was easy you see those keyblades cant totaly kill me. one pice my self will always surviive and revive me!" xemnas replied as he failed at trying to had realy let him have it. there was a deep ass cut in his left leg and his right eye was slashed which left him nearly blind. mickey had done no better. the already deep cut on his right leg was deepened and is left arm was almost compleatly unuseable. mickey lept for xemnas at that moment sora appeared. " king mickey!" sora yelled. the king was distracted and xemnas took advantage. he slashed upward makeing direct contact with mickey. the king flew up and xemnas lept and drove his powerful beam sword downward. the king hit the ground and the sword was drove directly through his heart. soras heart stopped. he had just witnessed the death of the king. the king that had helped him kill the nobodies and countless heartless. the king that had help seal kingdom hearts. xemnas disapated into shadow and every body rushed towards the motionless body.

sora reached him first. everyone surrounded the civilians that had been watching came out. 300 people soon surrounded. minne lay over the dead body crying. tears filled every bodies eyes and the wind had begun to blow violently. sora walked slowly away oblivious to anything around him. his walk ended in the tallest tower. looking down he saw total destruction. half of the castle lay flattened and the rest collapsing. nothing seemed to matter not even his own life. what could he do alone fighting xemnas? his heart filled with rage, and all his hate came to the surface. he found himself suddenly in pain. sora fell suddenly to the groung and a lightning bolt struck him. he expected to be dead, but he found himself faceing roxas. roxas reached up and slaped sora as hard as he possibly could. "you fucking idiot do you know how dangerouse getting that angry is!" he yelled. sora still recovering from the slap looked up only to be slapped again. "god damn it stop it" sora yelled. "i cant help it i just couldnt hold that in any longer!" roxas got up and pulled sora up with him. "listen we now have a job to do. there is no try in this you hear me no try." roxas said. "we have to not only seal kingdom hearts but destroy it from its very core!" sora looked at roxas and he understood what he now had to do. if there was ever to be any peace in the world, kingdom hearts had to be destroyed from its core.


	4. returns

chapter 4

some how or another everybody found a place to sleep that night. minne had sept next to the kings grave. the rain had yet to stop and the castle had begun to flood. sora sat holding the keyblade contimplateing his next move. if he went strait for the world that never was it would tip off xemnas far to quickly of his plan... his plan. his plan was simple. kill all the heartless needed to open kingdom hearts and follow xemnas in. from there he would destroy kingdom hearts and probably kill xemnas in the process. he didnt care about anything exept his mission. gummi ships had started to land signaling that leon had gotten the message. the largest ship opened and **CLOUD** was the first to walk out. sora was in shock at seeing cloud for the first time since he dissapeared during his epic battle. he lept up and stood face to face with him. "well i see your hero skills still suck." cloud said frowning. this set sora off and he began to yell "i cant help we were shot down by the fucking heartless and ended up crashing. i cant help we were too late to stop the king from dieing. ware the hell was your ass during all this huh? sitting on your ass sipping vodka from a bottle? fuck you cloud we dont need you ass to held us fight any thing." sora was shaking now and cloud was lookin rather pissed. " well if you realy dont need me i guess ill let you and the fag squad over there get killed failing to kill the nobodies." he said pulling out his sword. sora swung and the fight was on.

soras first blow was blocked and cloud began to beat the liveing hell out of sora who was no match for a new and improved after blow cut after cut he beat lifted his sword for a death blow. before his strike could hit cloud was struck with unbelieable force. riku sent cloud flying toward a impacted and flew back. riku was ready and lept up and landed a well placed blow to clouds spine. cloud retaliated with a slash that cut riku across the chest. they fought each other evenly. riku finally found the opening. he slashed clouds cheek and then kicked him in the chest. riku thrust his sword downward and drove it in the ground by clouds head. cloud was beaten. how could a boy do what his evil counter part could not. riku finally spoke "we dont need you so leave now." enraged cloud got up and walked slowly out of the castle gate and into the rest of the world. "stupid fools. fighting one another when you should be fighting your enemies." a cold voice said. looking around riku found the source of the voice. a rather tall scruffy looking dude stood looking down. roxas had crept up and he reconised imeidiatly who they where dealing with. the man before them was siax. roxas picked up soras keyblade. siax looked unimpressed "why do you fight with such a powerless wepon? why not create your own wepon of terror roxas?" "oh shut the hell up siax i could kill you with a butter knife." roxas said with a look of amusement. siax looked down shruged and dissappered.

the evacuation was a sucess. everybody got loaded onto a ship and now got ready to unload into hollow bastian. hollow bastian was one of the very few worlds left that could defend against the attacks of the heartless. sora sat thinking of any reson cloud whould be pissed at him. he gave up and went to bother riku and roxas who were looking over the map of all worlds. "well we dont have very many options do we?' roxas ask looking at the world that didnt have a big X on them. "no the pride lands are done for and neverland was over run yesterday." riku replied looking down at his feet. "any of you dumb asses even looked at halloween town?" sora said noticeing that it had no markings by it. "your right if jack will let us bring people there then the heartless will be clueless!" roxas yelled. "its the last thing anyone will expect because all other worlds are over run out there" riku said with a smile. the ship shook and the engines shut off. "the ship has now landed please proceed in an orderly manner out of the ship." the inter com said and riku picked up the map shoved it in a bag and walked out. sora and roxas followed.

meanwile in the world that never was... xemnas laughed and motioned for his companion to look. "will these people never learn that we are an endless tide of heartless?" saix ask as he smiled. "go and kill one of the small ones like that idiot of a duck of soras little girl friend IF your feeling lucky." xemnas said as he walked over and stared into a pot. "and who do you think should be ressurected this time?" saix looked and said "ansem..." and disappered. xemnas didnt like the joke and cast a "lance" type object into the pot. the pot burst into flames and then was surrounded by a tornado of wind. the wind calmed and a well built man stood before xemnas they stared at each other and then walked slowly toward a looking glass to see saix in action...


End file.
